


No more excuses

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Namorados, Participação especial KageHina, Preocupações, date, otayuri - Freeform, worried
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: "O namoro de Yurio e Otabek ia bem, não fosse o medo de serem assediados pela mídia. Será que estavam preparados para saírem a público como o casal apaixonado que eram sem precisar de mais nenhuma desculpa?"





	No more excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/gifts).



> Presente pra Satannie!
> 
> Vc já sabe o quanto CYHMN mudou minha vida pra melhor, pela história e pelas pessoas que conheci, vc uma delas!! Te amo, capeta! De verdade!  
> Espero que vc goste <3

Yuri ainda não podia acreditar. Como uma cidade turística não tem um mísero cinema funcionando numa sexta à noite? Tudo bem que não era alta temporada, afinal, Yuri preferia visitar as termas da família Katsuki quando estavam mais vazias e nos últimos anos a pousada tinha ficado muito famosa na região. Tudo bem que Hasetsu tinha sim um cinema, mas este estava fechado para reformas, justamente aproveitando que era a época em que a cidade não tinha tantos visitantes. Tudo bem que, tecnicamente, o shopping ao qual iam no momento ainda estava dentro dos limites da cidade, embora quase na fronteira com a cidade vizinha. Mas o loiro não parava de reclamar mesmo assim. 

— Yura, tudo bem, nem é tão longe.

— Eu sei, mas é um absurdo! Você não acha um absurdo, Beka?

— Tem coisas muito piores…

— Droga Otabek, para de me fazer sentir culpado por reclamar de besteiras. É claro que tem coisas piores, você tem razão.

Com isso o loiro fez um bico manhoso e cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar do namorado. Se estivessem em casa Otabek lhe pegaria nos braços e daria um beijo naquele bico malcriado. Mas, como estavam no metrô à caminho do shopping, o moreno apenas fez um carinho rápido no joelho do outro:

— Mais três estações e nós chegaremos.

Yuri acenou a cabeça em concordância e relaxou a postura, escorregando para um pouco mais perto do namorado no assento. Queria abraçá-lo neste momento - queria isso o tempo todo quando estava com ele. Olhou em volta e viu um grupo de três meninas cochichando e os olhando. Uma delas segurava o celular numa posição que com certeza achava que era discreta, mas Yuri conseguiu perceber que tirava fotos dos dois. Suspirou, frustrado, e afastou-se minimamente do outro.

 

Já tinha sido um bocado confuso quando perceberam que a amizade próxima, que já durava quase quatro anos, escondia sentimentos a mais. Por isso que, mesmo já estando namorando há quase seis meses, não tinham tornado o relacionamento público. Yuri jamais tinha assumido nenhum relacionamento em público, na verdade. Otabek tinha tido um breve namoro com uma moça cazaque uns dois anos antes, e só. 

Parte de Yuri queria poder dizer a todos que estavam juntos, esfregar na cara de quem quer que se atrevesse a olhar que esse moreno com cara de tédio era seu - nada como os nojentos do Porco e do Velho, isso nunca, Yuri teria muito mais classe, obviamente. Outra parte refreava os sentimentos por não saber se Otabek estaria à vontade em assumir a relação. Pois, situações como esta do metrô, deixavam bem claro que qualquer demonstração de carinho pública não estaria visível apenas para quem estivesse ao redor, mas corriam o grande risco de irem parar na internet e logo nos jornais e noticiários esportivos. 

Com a mente cheia desses pensamentos Yuri mal reparou que já tinham chegado até a estação em que deveriam desembarcar, se dando conta apenas ao ver Otabek já de pé. Caminharam lado a lado até o cinema, escolhendo um filme de ação que o loiro estava louco pra ver, parando antes para comprar doces, o que rendeu algumas risadas debochadas da parte de Yuri quando Otabek pediu que ele alcançasse um pacote que estava na prateleira mais alta. O loiro não perdia uma oportunidade de destacar que tinha ficado mais alto que o outro com o passar dos anos. Não que a diferença fosse muito grande - com certeza sequer chegava a 10cm - nem que Otabek de fato se importasse com isso.

 

✩✩

 

Yuri parecia uma criança, tamanha sua animação ao sair da sala de cinema comentando energicamente suas cenas preferidas do filme. Otabek apenas concordava e sorria com a alegria do outro. Era justamente em momentos como este, quando via o sorriso pequeno do cazaque e percebia que tinha a atenção dele totalmente direcionada para si, que Yuri mais sentia vontade de passar os braços pelos ombros do namorado e puxá-lo para mais perto. Estava pronto para tacar o foda-se e fazer exatamente isso quando duas adolescentes se aproximaram pedindo para tirar uma foto com os dois. Com o pouco que tinha aprendido de japonês nos últimos anos Yuri conseguiu entender que elas eram fãs de patinação e tinham acabado de sair da pista do shopping. Yuri olhou em volta, viu que a pista era um pouco mais à frente e teve uma ideia.

— Beka, vamos pra pista.

— Sério, Yuri? Você costuma dizer que quando está de folga a última coisa que quer é patinar.

— Sim, e eu não quero mesmo patinar sozinho. Vamos tentar uns movimentos em dupla.

— Não sei se teremos espaço pra isso numa pista de shopping numa sexta à noite, gatinho.

Yuri sentiu o rosto corar com a maneira natural como o outro lhe chamava pelo apelido que tinha adotado depois que começaram a namorar, mas isso só serviu para fortalecer sua resolução. Queria aproveitar o encontro mas também queria tocar em seu namorado, e patinar era sua desculpa perfeita. 

— Já está ficando tarde, a pista logo vai esvaziar. Vamos, por favor.

Yuri sabia bem que Otabek não lhe negava nada quando pedia assim, e estava certo mais uma vez. Quando chegaram, a pista estava realmente um pouco cheia demais para que pudessem fazer algo em dupla com segurança, mas após alguns minutos patinando livremente e tirando fotos com algumas pessoas - “como japoneses amam fotos né?” Otabek perguntou, um tanto envergonhado - o local começou a esvaziar. 

Arriscaram alguns movimentos simples e Yuri sentia-se satisfeito em sentir o toque do namorado em si. Após um giro, algo que viu de relance na mureta da pista chamou a atenção do loiro.

— Beka! Olha o suéter daquele cara! Eu quero um igual! O gatinho está deitado do mesmo jeito que a Potya gosta de ficar!

Yuri já começara a patinar em direção ao local onde estava o moreno acompanhado de um ruivo baixinho, decidido a perguntar aonde ele tinha comprado o agasalho, quando Otabek lhe segurou pela cintura, fazendo seu corpo reagir ao toque imediatamente.

— Yura, a gente pode procurar o suéter depois. Eu acho que vi esses dois perto do cinema mais cedo e o moreno não estava vestindo ele, então deve ter comprado aqui. Agora me parece que não é um momento apropriado para atrapalhá-los. 

Yuri olhou novamente em direção aos dois que estavam na mureta e viu que estavam abraçados de lado, o ruivo se esticando para falar algo próximo ao ouvido do outro, que concordava com um aceno. 

— Ah, é verdade… não tinha reparado que eram um casal. Depois a gente procura então.

 

Passaram mais alguns minutos na pista, mas Yuri não sentia mais vontade de patinar. Só o que conseguia pensar era em como era um saco ter que arranjar desculpas pra conseguir meros toques de seu namorado fora de casa quando outras pessoas podiam se abraçar o quanto bem quisessem sem precisar se preocupar em viralizar na internet na manhã seguinte.

Saíram da pista passando justamente ao lado do tal casal, que ainda observava as pessoas que deslizavam pelo gelo:

— Quer ir procurar o suéter agora, Yura?

— Outra hora. Agora quero ir pra casa. 

— ‘Ta tudo bem?

— Uhum.

— Ok.

 

✩✩

 

Yuri caminhava ao lado do namorado em completo silêncio. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo triste e irritado e, uma vez na vida acatando o que seu avô sempre costumava dizer, era melhor ficar quieto do que falar alguma besteira. Mas é claro que Otabek iria notar seu comportamento estranho, então mal tinham se afastado mais do que alguns metros da saída da pista, o cazaque parou de andar, e Yuri fez o mesmo.

— O que foi?

— Eu é que pergunto, Yura! Você está estranho desde que não te deixei ir perguntar do suéter. Desculpa, mas eu já disse que a gente pode dar uma volta pra procurar e…

— O problema não é o suéter, Otabek.

— Então qual é?

Yuri não tinha certeza se queria abordar o assunto assim.

— Nada.

— Você acabou de dizer que o problema não é o suéter e isso deixa claro que tem sim, um problema. - o cazaque cruzou os braços, assumindo uma postura de desafio perante o outro, mas suavizou a voz ao dizer: 

— Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa, Yura.

O loiro suspirou. Ainda estavam no meio do shopping e se começasse a falar ia explodir e se exaltar poderia gerar comentários e fotos e o problema era justamente terem que controlar a exposição, droga! Não aguentando mais, deixou sair:

— É que é um saco, Beka! Um saco querer te abraçar e beijar toda hora e não poder quando estamos em público porque corremos o risco de ir parar na internet e a gente nunca falou sobre tornar as coisas públicas, e tudo bem eu entendo suas reservas, mas só é muito frustrante, e ver aqueles dois me fez pensar nisso porque, merda, eu precisei ir patinar na folga só pra ter uma desculpa pra poder te tocar enquanto ainda estivéssemos aproveitando nosso encontro e eles podiam fazer isso tão livremente que…

A enxurrada de reclamações de Yuri foi interrompida pelo puxão de Otabek na frente de seu casaco e os lábios do namorado nos seus. Como sempre acontecia quando era beijado por Otabek, Yuri se derreteu inteiro e logo aprofundava o beijo, acariciando os cabelos e as costas do namorado no processo. Ao separarem o ósculo, Yuri ainda ficou preso ao magnetismo dos olhos escuros do namorado, por alguns segundos antes de se tocar daonde estavam e passou a olhar em volta, alarmado.

— Beka! Você está louco? E se alguém tirou fotos, ou filmou, ou…

— E daí, Yura?

— Como “e daí”? Eu pensei que você não quisesse que nosso namoro se tornasse público e estava tentando lidar com isso e…

Otabek segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o calou apenas com o olhar dessa vez.

— Yura, eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, mas por mim o mundo inteiro pode saber sobre nós dois. Se eu não falei nada até agora é porque você sempre dizia que achava horrível a maneira como Viktor e Yuuri sempre aparecem nas manchetes juntos, melosos, como você diz, e bom, achei que você preferia manter certa distância fora de casa. 

— Eu, eu achei que…

— Tudo bem, nós dois achamos coisas demais e deveríamos ter perguntado ao invés de agir com base em suposições, não é?! Talvez essa seja a primeira grande lição que aprendemos no nosso relacionamento. 

Otabek dava um sorriso sincero, daqueles raros que sempre faziam Yuri se perguntar como poderia ter tanta sorte em tê-lo para si. O loiro aproximou-se do namorado mais uma vez, iniciando mais um beijo lento e apaixonado. Quando voltaram a caminhar, Yuri tinha os braços em volta dos ombros de Otabek, que abraçava sua cintura. Se estivesse prestando atenção poderia ver que uma ou outra pessoa os olhava por uns segundos a mais, a maioria sorrindo de leve e admirando o casal bonito que os dois formavam. Mas não estava.

Tudo em que se focava no momento era na voz de seu Beka lhe perguntando se queria comer alguma coisa e na sensação de ser amado e compreendido que um simples abraço dele poderia lhe causar. Tocar o namorado da maneira mais simples que fosse estava entre as melhores coisas da vida do loiro e agora poderia fazê-lo sempre que quisesse, sem precisar se preocupar com o que quer que fossem falar e, principalmente, sem precisar de desculpas.


End file.
